Talk:UK Finalists
Razer Razer will be last in the robots with more than one appearence. S3, Dantomkia, Wheely Big Cheese, Pussycat, Spawn Again and Thermidor 2 come before it. Helloher (talk) 19:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I know. I had a feeling Razer would be snuck up higher than it belonged. Part of my reason for creating this page is to show that Razer wasn't as great as it was cracked up to be. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I couldn't agree more. 'Helloher (talk) 21:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Isn't that bot-bashing, and thus illegal on this wikia? CBFan 08:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not really. We have an order, but Razer was merely put in too early. We aren't saying it was rubbish, rather, it was unsucessful on a Semi Finals Reached : Attempts ratio. Helloher (talk) 08:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well put. I won't pretend to like Razer, but my opinion has not spread into the article itself (RA2 was the one to write Razer's section anyway) so it is therefore not illegal. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::OK, fair enough. Can't argue with that. CBFan 09:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Order I've completed the order, but I'm not sure if it is a fair indicator. Robots that reached the semi-finals are outranking those who reached one convingingly and then fell unfortunately. Even Cassius, who came as a runner-up, is lower ranked than Mute, who barely contributed to its battles and won through on luck. I guess if we consider it based on ratio, and not actually a ranking, it would be fine, but can anyone see a way around this? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, don't worry. I've solved it myself. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Big Brother We seem to have missed it off. Problem is, I don't know where abouts it would fit in the table. CBFan (talk) 13:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Second las, above Mute and below Scutter's Revenge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Can I ask why? OK, I know Mute didn't really do an awful lot, but it still won its heat. Need I remind you that Big Brother lost its heat, and got through by a conceivment? I would have thought it should have therefore gone below Mute. CBFan (talk) 21:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::My point is that Mute contributed nothing to any of its battles. It rammed Demolition Man once, flipped it from upside down to on its back when it was already immobile, did nothing against Behemoth, flipped Judge Shred once which caused it to land on its wheels anyway, and did nothing against Firestorm before it was flipped out. At least Big Brother put up a fight against Mace 2 and Ultor, and defeated Sir Chromalot. That's why Mute lost. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Hate to argue with you, again, but Mute's flip seemed to knock out half of Judge Shred's drive. And a loss is still a loss. I'm sorry, but Mute outranks Big Brother in that aspect. CBFan (talk) 09:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry TG, but I've got to agree with CBFan here. Mute should be ahead. 'Helloher (talk) 09:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I suppose we're being technical, so we might as well be consistant. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Side Event Winners Should we make a page like this, but for winners of the side events? 'Helloher (talk) 11:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) 3 Finalists Shouldn't Killertron, Stinger and Terrorhurtz be higher than the one semi final appearance robots? Or have I not understood how this table works properly? Llamaman201 (talk) 18:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Which robots did you think they should be higher than? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Probably after Bodyhammer, so above the robots that have made it to only one semi final. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Killertron, Stinger and Terrorhurtz had a worse semi-finals reached:series entered ratio, which is how the page is organised. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah okay then. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) International Finalists? Are we planning on making a page like this for the international competitions? Not right now of course, but I mean someday in the future when we have more information. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I think Holloher has asked about this before and we are basically waiting for more information on the robots. Then the pages will definitely be created. Christophee (talk) 16:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Grand Final 2016 I assume the Grand Final will be: Round 1: Group Battles, with 3 in each match, rather than four Then the regular format continues. --Adster1005 (talk) 08:34, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, but I wonder if it will be a Series 1 style 6-way brawl. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:14, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :: However, there are 6 episodes, 5 qualifying & 1 grand final. There wouldn't be one battle in a full hour. Maybe it's annihilator style. Otherwise, I'd presume it to be the same. --Adster1005 (talk) 08:44, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::The format of the Grand Final has been known publicly since before the show started airing. It's even written on the wiki. Regular episode format minus one competitor in each melee. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:04, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::oh. I didn't see. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:25, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Reformat of page This page is a mess, and with my slashing and burning in line with Robot Wars Wiki:Subjective Beliefs, it now looks limp and sad. I think it needs to be revitalised with a new format. *I believe that the success rate should be listed by teams, instead of robots. I find it silly that the achievements of Team Scutterbots are being heavily diluted just because we give them seperate articles. The same guys made the machines, they chose when to retire them. In the name section, we then put sub-dot points and list all robots. *I believe "Summary" column should be moved to the far right and made "Notes" instead. This moves the numbers chock up against the Name section. *There needs to be another box reading "Results history" like we put on the competitor page. But only list the series they entered. So basically, for Razer: **Series 2: Heat, Arena Stage **Series 3: Heat, Round 2 **Series 4: Heat Final **Series 5: UK Grand Champion **Series 6: Runner-up **2016 series: Heat, Round 1 *The reason the above is necessary is so the page is informative without having to have fan-made blurbs. Thoughts welcome. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:14, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :If you're gonna do that, you need to do the same to the US and Dutch equivilents. CrashBash (talk) 13:06, August 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm not at all happy with how this looks. Suggestions welcome. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:17, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :I think this is a good idea. Adster1005 (talk) 09:51, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::it probably wouldn't look too bad if "Number of UK Main Series Appearances" could be made shorter. The "Series Record" column is too squashed. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 11:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I can't figure out how to do it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:45, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay I'd like to relook at this again. Feedback on appearance and ideas of how to fix the box. I'm also not a big fan of how the robot names look under the team name. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:32, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :Bump. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:21, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Bump. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I like it, Team Scutterbots' bots shouldn't be separate. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:39, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm more looking for ways to make the table look less crowded, namely the squeezed columns and Team/Robot column look. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:51, August 31, 2016 (UTC) US/Dutch I hate to repeat myself, but if we're seriously going to condense the UK Finalists page, we can't just leave the US and Dutch finalists page as they are. It's either all of them or none of them. CrashBash (talk) 06:18, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :What are you talking about? I did them nine days ago. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:19, August 30, 2016 (UTC) ::And that didn't show up in the Recent Activities page, that's all. Must have missed it. CrashBash (talk) 06:27, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Champs at the top I saw a fact added to the Did You know, and wanted to check it out, which was related to the champions. Surely this page should have the Champions at the top. It should not be listed by Semi-Final appearances, but by final position, like the UK Series Finalists template at the bottom of the page. Mace should not be above Razer, Wild Thing should not be above Chaos 2. It's a complete mess this page, and I also think Toon's idea about the rows should be implemented. Could anyone with time this week start to change it to the order in the template I'll attach here. For the top 4 positions, order them by Series order: 1, 2, 3 etc. And then for the Semi-Finalists, and 5th/6th placed robots, in alphabetical order. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:18, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :I disagree. I think the ranking by progress has been done substantially elsewhere. I think the ranking by semi finals ratio is interesting enough to warrant being the order on this list. I'll redo the list tonight in order of teams and we will reassess then. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:29, September 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I prefer it as it is now. Another one of the most interesting pages, and the order adds to that. RelicRaider (talk) 22:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm with RelicRaider. At the moments its ranked by ratio, then performance. Changing it to performance then ratio would make it look messy and kind of undermine the purpose the page currently serves. 'GutripperSpeak 22:49, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :Actually why don't we make the page using the adjustable tables like on Gutrippers definitive ranking lists? Then people can just click to change so both camps are satisfied. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:56, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::It isn't that simple, because there is no one box that says "ratio". You've been ranking them by two or three boxes. You could make a percentage rate, but I think it would look silly. Leave it with me, I'll work on it over the weekend. 'GutripperSpeak 13:35, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Semi-Finalists? This is going to be a little controversial, but on a page about the UK Finalists, do we really need to cover the Semi-Finalists? Yes, I know there's the fact that the UK series was the only one to have semi-finals at some stage of the competition, but still...CrashBash (talk) 22:42, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :Its fairly well assumed that UK Finalists includes Semi-Finalists, which featured in every wars except 1 and 2016. Do you really think this page should include Pulsar, Bodyhammer and Cunning Plan, but not Wild Thing, Dominator 2 and S3? Otherwise we're just cutting off our nose to spite our face. GutripperSpeak 22:48, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, technically, yes, because the top three were actual grand finalists. CrashBash (talk) 05:55, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::The problem is not the inclusion of semi-finalists, but the page name. We're not going to cut that much content just to be more reflective of the title. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 06:33, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't see much benefit to excluding them. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:10, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I see ''no benefit to changing the page name except to pander to the ultra-precise definition of "finalist". I'd say move the page to "UK Semi-Finalists" but that wouldn't be correct because of Series 1 and 2016. Pulsar and Bodyhammer have a combined win total of five, which is only one more than Dominator 2 in one series alone. I think "finalist" is fine as a generic term encompassing "grand finalists" and "semi-finalists". '''GutripperSpeak 13:34, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't think the combat record should count for much, but the point about "finalist" as a general term makes a lot of sense to me. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:41, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::If you were responding to me, I was never supporting the idea of changing the page's name. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:55, September 29, 2016 (UTC) No, I was responding to Gutripper. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:13, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Redone format Okay, its taken me a substantial part of my public holiday but I've managed to finish the new layout of the page. You can use the sortable wikitable to rank them by: *Number of appearances *Heats won (which I've used to replace "semi-finals" in recognition of Series 1 and 2016) *Grand Finals *Success rate (heats won divided by number of appearances, multiplied by 100). I've made the necessary arrangements for Big Brother, Scutter's Revenge, Thor, Dantomkia and The Grim Reaper. Pulsar hasn't been accounted for, but I don't think its that important. I've just ranked it alphabetically with Shockwave and TRACIE. 'GutripperSpeak 06:21, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Great job, I really appreciate it because this job has been pending for ages. Are you willing to spread it onto the Dutch and US versions too? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:14, September 30, 2016 (UTC) One thing In the 'One Appearance' list, why does it read Grand Final appearances, even though we have semi-finalists there? Adster1005 (talk) 15:40, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :It was meant to seperate one time semi-finalists from one-time grand finalists. I've fixed it, thanks. 'GutripperSpeak 22:12, October 3, 2016 (UTC)